Marking Whats Yours
by XxBe-SafexX
Summary: Bella Swan was certain that she would never fall in love. That changes when a bronze-haired tattoo artist decides to leave his mark. All Human. OOC. Lemons.


**Bella Point Of View.**

I took a long drag from my cigarette and blow the smoke out through slightly parted lips. I crossed my arms and leant them against the balcony that came off of my apartment. Taking in the scene before me and thanking God that I decided to move here.

Miami. Even the name made me smile and squeal like a teenager. My balcony faced one of many golden, sand beaches. Taking the last drag of my cigarette, I flicked the end over the ash tray and watched as the ash fell into the middle. Stumping out the bud and returning to check out my new view.

My goal since I were a little girl had been to move here (or somewhere like it) and start an art business. Opening galleries perhaps, entering pictures in contests.

"Bella-boo!" I heard from next to me. I turned slightly to the right and saw my neighbour, Emmett, smile over to me. A way to describe Emmett in only 5 words would have to be; Damn right huge and hilarious. I met Emmett when moving in. He saw me struggle with some of my boxes so decided to lend a hand. Then laughing (more like roaring) when hearing what my apartment number was. 'neighbours!' I remember him shouting.

"Hey, Emmett." I walked to the end of the balcony to stand closer.

"Plans for today?" He asked.

"I've always wanted a tattoo from 'Miami Ink' you know the shop?"

Emmett chuckled. "Erm...yes, I think everyone does around here."

"True. Well, I was wanting to get one done. How amazing would it be to get it done there!"

"Pretty hum-dinging amazing!" I grinned and rearranged the way I stood; my arms were getting numb.

"Any plans yourself?"

"I might head down to the beach with Rose. Lie in the sun." Rose is Emmett's girlfriend. I had heard the two had been inseparable ever since they met back in High School. 'It was true love' I had been told. I'm jealous over their relationship; I won't deny it. Sure, I've had boyfriends back in the past, but never serious relationships. Never guys who I could see marrying one day.

I'd been told by my loving mother, that everyone has a soul mate, and all you have to do is find that person. But I just don't think that will happen with me. I think I'm one of the unfortunate cases; someone who had never been granted with a soul mate.

"That sounds lovely, Em'. Well, I'm gonna head off and try and get myself a tat!"

"Don't scream too much now, Bell."

"Har har." I laughed sarcastically and went inside. Sliding the French doors so that it left a small gap to let air through.

Grabbing my purse from my bed and a bag from my cupboard, I slipped on my flip-flops and left the apartment. As I waited for the lift, I double checked that I had money with me, then put my purse safely back in my bag. The doors soon 'dinged' open and I saw that a few other people were standing inside. I smiled as I walked in and turned to face the doors.

I found my way to Washington Avenue. Situated across from South Beach. The sun beat down on my bare shoulders, and I instantly thanked God for remembering to put on some sun screen.

'Love Hate Tattoo Studio' soon came into view and I bit back the grin that tried to work its way onto my face. I had watched Miami Ink on T.V many times, and have always wanted a tattoo from them. It seemed too surreal to be standing in front of the shop now.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. A few people sat patiently on a bench, and others checked out their new tattoo in a full length mirror.

"Hey. Welcome to Miami Ink." I searched for who just spoke to me and found myself looking at the owner: Chris Nunez.

"Hey. I was wanting to get a tattoo." Duh, Bella! Why else would you be here?!

"Sure, do you have an appointment?" Shit, I forgot about one of those.

"Ermm...no..." Chris hesitated and began to shake his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, we're fully booked at the moment. We could book you in for one..." He flipped over some pages of a giant diary and then stopped. "...two weeks from now." Crap.

"You know what never mind. Are there any other parlors around here?" I had the idea of getting a tattoo stuck in my head, so I kinda wanted one done today...or as soon as.

Chris informed me of a parlor about a five minute walk from here and I thanked him before setting off.

Well, even if I don't get a tattoo today, I had just met Chris Nunez!...next on my list is Ami...

In the distance I saw a sign that read 'Ink at Heart' and my pace quickened.

A bell dinged as I pushed open the door, and the shop only had one person being tattooed. A lot different from the atmosphere in Miami Ink.

"Can I help?" A tall man with a shaved head greeted me. I saw a snake tattoo coiled around his left arm and various other pieces of art dotted about the place.

"I was wondering if you could fit me in for a tattoo?"

"Yeah, we can do that for you. Could you wait about five minutes?"

"Sure!" My excitement seemed a little too much for the guy and he looked taken back. I was shown to a seat and twiddled my thumbs as I waited.

After five minutes, a guy came out from the back of the shop and walked over to me. He was dressed in a white wife beater and a pair of denim, cut-off shorts. His muscles were on obvious show thanks to the lack of sleeves and his hair...oh his hair! It was a mess of bronze and if he hadn't started talking, then I would have stared at this God for ages!

"Hey, would you like to come over here?" Damn him! first his appearance, now his voice! It sounded as soft and smooth as velvet. I stood and walked over to the chair he sat next to.

"I'm Edward, I'll be tattooing you today." Why hello Edward!

"I'm Bella...erm, this is my first one." Fuck! I had to sound so bloody scared and childish!

"Ok. I'll be careful." Did he just wink?! "What would you like done?"

"I was thinking about having a swan with a baby signet beside it. Perhaps paddling on water."

"I can do that." I'm sure you can Edward...

"Give me five minutes to draw it up." He motioned for me to sit down on the chair and then walked to the back of the shop again.

-x-x-x-

After a bit longer than five minutes, Edward returned with a piece of tracing paper in his hand. "Hows this?" He asked and showed me his drawing.

Oh my God!

"Tha-thats amazing!" I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but blinked them back. The drawing was lovely! The mother swan had a wing over its signet, and you could see the ripples in the water.

"Where would you like it?" Oh, don't ask me such things!...I mean...

"I was thinking on the back of my shoulder..." I patted where I wanted it, and Edward smiled.

"Can you turn around please? Oh, and, erm...move your strap." My face went crimson and was so thankful that he couldn't see my face.

I moved my bra strap down my arm and then felt the paper gently touch my skin, before it being taken off again.

"Take a look!" I jumped off and walked to a mirror. Twisting my head so that I could see my back.

"Thats perfect!" I practically squealed and went back over.

"Lie comfortably on your front, and I shall try to be gentle."

If Edward kept this up, then I knew I was fucked.

**A.N-So, you like? Just so you know, Ive never been to Miami or live in America. If I had any mistakes, then its becasue I have my son sitting on my lap constantly driving cars up my arms...hard to type when thats going on infront of you.  
**

**My first FanFic, so I would love to hear what you think.  
**


End file.
